


Ambrosias for Gloxinias

by ClearSkyBlue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florist AU, Flowers, Hoseok does not have a green thumb but he keeps trying because the florist is cute, Language of Flowers, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearSkyBlue/pseuds/ClearSkyBlue
Summary: In which Hoseok keeps buying plants because he does not have the guts to ask the cute florist out.





	Ambrosias for Gloxinias

**Author's Note:**

> [Go here to know most of the plant symbolism](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism)  
> Enjoy! XO

 

 

One more plant and his apartment in the middle of Seoul will be greener than his grandmother’s greenhouse in the countryside - that was Hoseok’s only thought as he set another potted plant on the counter to buy.

“A spider plant this time?” the pretty florist named Kihyun asked from behind the counter. He grabbed the plant and scanned its label.

Hoseok looked at Kihyun long and hard. He had honestly grabbed the plant without looking at its label. “Yes…?”

Kihyun looked at him and smiled, “good choice. I think I might have strongly recommended it to you last time you were here. They’re very easy to take care of for people without a green thumb. Though you’ve bought so many plants already, I think you might have developed one.”

Hoseok chuckled awkwardly. He was not planning on telling Kihyun that his plants were browning on the daily. He really did not know what he was doing wrong. “All thanks to you, Kihyun,” he smiled instead.

Kihyun nodded, “honestly, what would you do without me? You can never stop coming here, okay? Who else will take care of your plants?” He gave Hoseok the plant back and told him the price. Hoseok chuckled again and scratched the back of his neck, thinking back to all of his browning plants. Hoseok paid and Kihyun gave him the sweetest smile that made Hoseok’s heart race a mile a second and then Hoseok left without the guts to start a conversation with him.

 

*~*

 

The first thing Hoseok did when he arrived at his apartment was call Minhyuk. “Hey, Minhyuk, do you by any chance need a plant?”

Minhyuk stayed quiet for a second, “what?”

“Do you need a potted plant?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Because I have a new potted plant and,” Hoseok looked over where his kitchen window was. The sill was filled with plants, “I don’t think I have any more space on my window sill or,” he looked over at his balcony. All the bigger, sturdy plants were there, “outside or,” he looked all over the tables at his apartment. All had plants or bases packed with flowers, “anywhere really.”

“You got a new plant, really?” Minhyuk asked. “Why?”

“Because,” Hoseok set the plant on the dining table, “I like plants.”

“Really?” Minhyuk sounded unconvinced, “this has nothing to do with the cute florist you once ranted about when we went out for coffee two months ago?”

“You remember that?”

“I remember everything related to your love life, Hoseok.”

Hoseok groaned, “remind me to never speak to you about anything ever again.”

“So, this is about that cute florist?”

“No!” Hoseok yelled, “it most definitely isn’t. I’m just trying to prove to my grandmother that I so can take care of plants.” He had felt insulted when his most beloved grandmother had given him a plastic plant as a housewarming gift when he had moved into this apartment months ago.

“If that was so, you would’ve stopped at one,” Minhyuk pointed out, “and you wouldn’t be asking me to take one in. Also, didn’t you complain to me yesterday that the plants were dying?”

“You know what, Minhyuk,” Hoseok pouted, “bye.” He hung up before Minhyuk could say his goodbye. He fell on the couch face first and buried his face into a cushion because yes, that cute florist was the reason Hoseok kept buying new plants at least once a week. Every time Hoseok went there to try to smooth talk himself into Kihyun's life, he got chicken feet and ended up buying a new plant. It had become easy to breathe in his apartment, but he always left the flower shop with a heavy heart.

Hoseok turned his body and looked over at the new potted plant. “Oh, spider plant,” he muttered, “give me the courage to speak to the one who nurtured you next time.” The plant did nothing. Hoseok scoffed, “I’m going crazy. Look at me, talking to a plant.”

 

*~*

 

Hoseok cleared his throat before entering the flower shop. He was going to do it this time. He was going to try and say something. The bell above the front door rang as he entered the shop. It caught Kihyun’s attention and he turned his head towards Hoseok. He had been tending to a couple of petunias. “Oh, you’re back,” Kihyun smiled. Hoseok stopped in his tracks. All his courage left him. Kihyun was wearing the cutest beret! “How’s the spider plant?” Kihyun asked, turning back to his petunias.

“Good,” Hoseok choked out. He started coughing loudly and really hoped for the ground to swallow him whole.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun looked back at him in concern.

Hoseok nodded, “I’m good. I’m fine. Sorry about that.” He dismissed Kihyun’s concern.

Kihyun still looked a little bit worried, “if you say so…” He turned back to the petunias. “I’m glad the spider plant is doing well. You’ve really grown a green thumb.”

“Yeah,” Hoseok nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. It was not like the spider plant replaced the Chinese evergreens after Hoseok failed to revive them.

Kihyun nodded, “you coming back for another plant today?”

“Actually no,” Hoseok said, quicker than he should have because now he had nothing to say.

“Really?” Kihyun glanced at him, “what can I helped with then?”

Hoseok cleared his throat. He did not think this far ahead. Plus, Kihyun’s beret was distracting him. It was all Kihyun’s beret. “Um…” Hoseok walked closer to Kihyun and stared at the petunias. Last night, Hoseok only had three hours of sleep because he was reading up on flower meanings in order to find a way to woo Kihyun and stop this madness - as Minhyuk called it. However, everything happened so late at night, and with a lack of coffee, Hoseok could not quite remember what the meaning of the petunias was. He could not even remember if he read the meaning of petunias. Did petunias have a good meaning? They looked like the kind of flowers to have a good meaning. “Just thought I’d tell you that petunias are kind of how I feel about you,” Hoseok now wanted to run away from the store, quit his job, move countries, and live like a recluse.

Kihyun looked at him, “what?”

Hoseok was writing his resignation letter in his head. It was time to say goodbye to his family. Hopefully, he could still convince Minhyuk to take care of his horde of dying plants. “Th-the meaning of them?” Hoseok gulped.

Kihyun raised an eyebrow and smirked, “really?”

“Yeah?” Hoseok squeaked. He was really starting to regret this. He should take the next plane out. Maybe he did not have to tell his family. They will find out in at least a week.

Kihyun nodded and turned back to the petunias. He caressed one of the flowers. “Petunias symbolize anger and resentment in many cultures.”

Hoseok choked and sputtered, “w-wait, n-no. That’s not what I meant!” He was going to the airport after this and booking the next flight to nowhere.

Kihyun looked at Hoseok and put a hand over his heart. He slumped his shoulders and pouted. If Hoseok was not so preoccupied with fixing this mess, he might have seen the amusement in Kihyun’s face. “What did I ever do to you?” Kihyun shook his head dramatically.

“No, no, Kihyun!” Hoseok shook his hands, “I swear, that’s not what I meant. I meant-” Hoseok needed to figure out where he was going to go. Even being halfway across the world would not save him from the embarrassment he felt.

Kihyun sighed and turned back to petunias. He caressed one of the flower’s petals again, “then again, they also mean that you find someone’s company soothing.”

“That!” Hoseok pointed at Kihyun. Then he retracted his fingers because he did not want to be rude, “that is exactly what I meant!” Maybe he did not have to leave the country after all.

Kihyun smiled and looked at Hoseok, “thanks.” He stood up and walked until he was in front of Hoseok, “I probably shouldn’t tell that pink petunias in specific-” he looked at the petunias he had been tending. They were pink. “-specifically mean motherhood and femininity. I hope you don’t view me as your mother.”

Never mind, he still had to leave the country. “No, no,” Hoseok shook his head vigorously, “I swear that’s not how I view you!”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow then and tilted his head, putting his hands behind himself, “how do you view me then, Mr. Hoseok?”

Oh, Hoseok really liked when Kihyun said his name. He should say it more often - while they were walking down the street - holding hands. Hoseok really wanted a date with him. “Um,” Hoseok scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground away from Kihyun, “you’re a nice person. You take care of plants well and have a lot of knowledge. You’re very smart and well,” _so, so, so cute_ , “soothing company.” Hoseok stared at the petunias.

Kihyun smiled at him, “thank you.” He walked away from Hoseok and towards another flower. Hoseok could not recognize what flower it was. Kihyun took a pair of scissors he had hanging from a bucket next to the petunias and cut the strange flower at the stem. “Since you’ve seemed to have picked up a liking for flower meanings,” Kihyun said as he walked back to Hoseok, staring at the flower. “In _Hanakotoba_ ,” Kihyun handed Hoseok the flower. Hoseok grabbed it, “look up what the Dahlia flower means. You have that.” Kihyun patted Hoseok’s chest, “it’s on the house.”

Kihyun walked away then. He grabbed the bucket from where the scissors came from and walked into the back room.

It took another minute for Hoseok to leave the store.

 

*~*

 

Late that night under fluffy blankets on his bed, Hoseok typed into the search bar “dalia in hanakomori”. Once that did not yield the results he wanted, he searched “dalia in hanakotobi.” That search corrected to “dalia in hanakotoba,” but he still could not find the results he wanted. After adding “meaning” to the search and realizing that he spelled dahlia wrong, he finally arrived to his results.

“The dahlia means… good taste,” Hoseok muttered what he read. “Good taste? I have that? I have good taste?” He gasped in realization a second later. He felt giddy and grinned like a child. Kihyun thought that he had good taste. He must be reacting to his advances.

Hoseok quickly grabbed his phone and called Minhyuk. “Hoseok, there must be a good reason as to why you called me at three in the morning _again_ or I swear to Go-”

“He says I have good taste!” Hoseok yelled quickly.

Minhyuk stayed quiet for a second, “who?’

“The pretty florist,” Hoseok said. Grinning was hurting his cheeks, but he could not stop. “I kinda failed at flirting with him today but he said I have good taste!”

Minhyuk hummed sleepily. “Hoseok, I’m so happy for you and you know I love you so much, but Hoseok, it’s three in the morning. Unlike you, I live an hour away from campus and I have a class to teach at seven in the morning. I’m exhausted. I went to bed an hour ago. Tell me again tomorrow, okay?”

“You bet I will!” Hoseok answered and hung up.

 

*~*

 

Hoseok never felt happier even if he only had three hours of sleep last night. He had attended to all of his work in the faculty room, and he had only fallen asleep once in the five hours he had been there. During his office hours, only four students had come, so Hoseok was grateful about that. The fourth student, named Changkyun, had come five minutes before his office hours ended. He heaved like he had run three miles to get there with all the bags that he was holding, so Hoseok had to withhold a laugh that wanted to come out.

Changkyun tended to come at least once a week. Though he was a biology major, he was minoring in music - right up Hoseok’s academic alley. Changkyun was smart. Hoseok could call him a genius really. He wanted to be a botanist, but he had a big passion for music. Changkyun came today for the basic reason of going over what was taught in class. He was thorough even for subjects he was excelling in. Hoseok respected that in him and would probably remember him for years to come. He hoped that Changkyun asked for a recommendation letter.

“Thank you so much for your time, Professor Lee,” Changkyun said as he stood up and took all of his things to leave.

Hoseok shook his head, “no problem. It’s a pleasure helping you.” He smiled.

Changkyun nodded and turned to leave. As he turned, he stopped in the direction of the window in Hoseok’s office. “Oh, a spider plant,” he said, casually.

Hoseok looked at the plant on his window sill. He had moved it here after it started to die in his apartment. He thought the change of scenery might revive it. “Um, yeah, it is,” Hoseok nodded.

“Good for clearing out impurities in the air,” Changkyun said, “good choice.”

“Interesting,” Hoseok did not know that. “Well, you’re studying biology. You must have been taught that, huh?” It seemed a little too specific and Hoseok did not know if it was something taught in a biology course.

Changkyun chuckled, “well no, actually. I grew up around plants. My mother was a florist and my dad’s a botanist. My brother followed my mom’s footsteps, and well,” he sighed, “I’m following my dad’s.”

Hoseok hummed as he stared at the plant. “Does it have a symbolic meaning?” He had been studying flower meanings for so many days now…

“Caring,” Changkyun answered. He smiled, “I remember my mother telling me that, because I couldn’t believe that a plant called the spider plant could have such a nice meaning.” He sighed, “anyway, thank you for your time. I’ll get going now.” Changkyun bowed and turned to leave.

“Wait!”

Changkyun turned back around and looked at Hoseok, “yes?”

Hoseok cleared his throat and looked down, loosening his tie. He felt his cheeks warming up. “Is… there a flower that means… love, like,” he gulped, “attraction?” Why was he asking a student this?

Changkyun hummed, thinking. “They’re many… roses...” he muttered. “Ah!” He brightened up and looked at Hoseok, “gloxinias! They’re also very pretty and related to love.”

Hoseok smiled at him, “thank you, Changkyun.”

“Hm,” Changkyun nodded. He then left.

Hoseok stared at the spider plant. “Caring, huh?” He muttered. He did remember Kihyun strongly recommending it to him before. He wondered if… “No,” Hoseok shook his head, “he just thought that it was an easy plant to take care of.”

 

*~*

 

Hoseok entered the flower shop. He held his head up high and his shoulders straight as he looked around. Kihyun was sitting by the cashier counter reading a magazine. He looked up at Hoseok and smiled, “welcome.”

Hoseok looked down and his shoulders fell. “Hi,” he waved at Kihyun before looking around for that specific flower Changkyun had told him about. It should not be that hard. Bless Kihyun for having his flowers in alphabetical order.

“Are you looking for anything in specific?” Kihyun asked him from the counter.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you,” Hoseok smiled at him. Kihyun should not see the flowers Hoseok was going to give him beforehand. Hoseok mentally hit himself. Yes, by that logic, Hoseok should have gotten the flowers from another shop, but what if Kihyun got offended by that? Hoseok could not risk it. He would figure it out beforehand.

“Ah, here it is!” Hoseok said as he looked at the label on a flower pot that read gloxinia. He looked at the flowers. “Aw, they’re cute.” He grabbed the nicest looking pot that contained red and white flowers and walked towards Kihyun. He placed the flower pot on the counter. His heartbeat started to speed up. It was now or never.

“Will this be all?” Kihyun asked, smiling at Hoseok.

Hoseok nodded, “yes.”

Kihyun scanned it and told Hoseok the price. Hoseok quickly paid. “They’re beautiful flowers,” Kihyun slid the flowers back to Hoseok. “They’ll compliment your home beautifully, or whoever receives them is lucky,” Kihyun looked at Hoseok.

Hoseok had already been staring. Yes, gloxinias were beautiful, but they did not hold a candle at how beautiful Kihyun was. “They’re for you,” Hoseok said. For the first time, it was without hesitation.

Kihyun looked surprised, “huh?”

Hoseok cleared his throat and pushed the flowers back to Kihyun, “I think you know their meaning. I just wanted to tell you that…” He looked down. His heart was ready to jump out of his chest. “I feel like that about you.”

Kihyun’s hands wrapped around the base of the flower pot. “Mr. Hoseok, I-”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Hoseok shook his head. He wanted to leave. Oh God, Kihyun might not like him back. He was making a fool out of himself. “It’s-”

The ring of the front door disrupted their conversation. “I’m here. I’m late. I know,” a familiar voice said. Hoseok turned to look at the new person and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Changkyun. Changkyun looked at him, “Professor Lee?” He looked at the gloxinias Hoseok was pushing towards Kihyun. He gasped.

Kihyun looked at Hoseok, “wait, you’re the Professor Lee?”

“Well, look at the time. I should go,” Hoseok nodded towards Kihyun and Changkyun and made his way outside.

He should start rethinking about buying that plane ticket.

 

*~*

 

“-and that’s why I can never see Kihyun again,” Hoseok sulked. He rolled over on the couch so that he could look at the ceiling.

“Really?” Minhyuk sounded unconvinced.

“Yes, it’d be so awkward! I just can’t do it,” Hoseok pouted, “and he was so cute, and my plants are dying, and I’ve gotten used to having so many plants that my place looks empty without them, so I need to go back to buy new plants but I can’t now.”

“Wow, and I thought Jooheon and Hyungwon were dramatic,” Minhyuk said.

“Don’t compare me to your ex and your new boyfriend,” Hoseok said. 

“You are my ex, too. I think I must have a thing for the dramatic,” Minhyuk pondered out loud. 

“You’re not helping!” Hoseok whined. “I like him so much and now I can’t see him.” 

“Oh please, so what if your star student caught you flirting with his, presumably, older brother?” Minhyuk sighed.

“It’s awkward,” Hoseok whispered.

“It’s dramatic,” Minhyuk whispered back. “Come on, you can’t let your flower knowledge go to waste. I also will not allow all those calls at 3 in the morning to go to waste either, Lee Hoseok.”

“Dramatic,” Hoseok smirked. “Anyways, I’m done with him. I can’t show my face anywhere near that shop again.”

“Hoseok, I swear to Go-” Hoseok hung up.

 

*~*

 

Hoseok was a weak man. He was such a weak man. What was he doing in front of the flower shop again? He had lasted a week, so maybe he was not too weak.

He was definitely weak for Kihyun though, and he missed him dearly and there was no way he could spend another day without visiting him.

Hoseok took a deep breath. He held his head high and straightened his shoulders. “Come on, you can do this,” he hyped himself up. “He’s just a guy.” Hoseok nodded, “yes, I can. I’m only gonna go there to buy a plant.” Hoseok scoffed, “easy peasy lemon squeezy.” Hoseok smirked. He could do this. Hoseok opened the door to the shop.

Inside, Changkyun was sitting by the cash register and Kihyun was leaning forward on the counter. Hoseok stopped in his tracks.

“He finally decided to step in,” Changkyun looked at Kihyun. Kihyun smirked and nodded.

Hoseok could not do this. He was way over his head. He was going to die.

Kihyun pushed himself off the table and walked towards Hoseok. “Welcome, Mr. Hoseok,” he said once he stood in front of Hoseok, “or do you prefer to be called Professor Lee?”

Hoseok bit his bottom lip and looked away. The way Kihyun said Professor Lee - Hoseok was sure his entire face was red. “Mr. Hoseok would be fine,” Hoseok huffed out. _Just Hoseok would be perfect but we’re not there yet._

Changkyun was holding back his laughter in the background.

“Okay, Mr. Hoseok,” Kihyun smiled, sweetly. Hoseok was starting to doubt it was really meant to be sweet. “What can I help you with today?”

Hoseok looked at Kihyun and gulped. His throat felt dry. “I need a bouquet.”

Kihyun raised both of his eyebrows, “oh. What flowers do you want in it?”

Hoseok took a deep breath. “Surprise me.”

Kihyun smiled and turned about, “follow me then.” Hoseok did, and they went to the side of the shop that had the most flowers. Kihyun grabbed a pair of scissors on the way there. “If this is going to be a meaningful bouquet, then it must contain aster,” Kihyun snipped a couple of those pretty purple flowers. “Carnations of all colors,” he snipped some of those. “Celandine,” he kept going. “Jonquil, most definitely,” he nodded. “Rainflowers,” he smiled. “Roses to be cheesy,” Kihyun looked at Hoseok and Hoseok smiled. “Red Camellias,” Kihyun smiled softly. “And last but most important,” Kihyun went back to the beginning of the row of flowers. “Ambrosia,” he snipped some of those and then put the scissors down. He turned around and presented Hoseok with the colorful bouquet. “Gloxinias mean love at first sight,” he said as he handed Hoseok the bouquet, “well ambrosias mean love is reciprocated.”

Hoseok felt his breath being taken from him as he looked away from the beautiful bouquet towards Kihyun.

Kihyun smiled at him, “ask me out and I’ll tell you the meaning of all the other flowers on our first date.” He grinned.

Hoseok laughed wholeheartedly. He felt so relieved. He looked back at Kihyun, “Will you go out with me, Kihyun?”

Kihyun giggled, “of course, I will, Mr. Hoseok.”

“Hoseok is just fine,” Hoseok felt so happy that he could actually say that.

“Very well then, Hoseok,” Kihyun grinned, “so you’re the famous Professor Lee that Changkyunnie admires so much?”

Hoseok glanced over at Changkyun and saw that Changkyun had looked away, feigning ignorance. “Yeah, guess so then,” Hoseok turned back to Kihyun.

“I can’t believe you’re the famous Mr. Hoseok my brother wouldn’t shut up about,” Changkyun said and Hoseok turned back to look at him. “He was this close to giving you - what are they called? Linaria bipartita?” Changkyun hummed in thought, “anyways, they basically mean ‘please notice my feelings for you’.”

Hoseok turned back to look at Kihyun and saw him red in the face. “Changkyun, please shut up!” Kihyun yelled. Hoseok laughed. He was already falling deeper.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real. This happened because of the I Do Love U Kihohyuk video. They came for my blood.  
> First fic of 2019! I hope it was good! ^.^  
> I have a bunch of specials someones to thank for giving me ideas for this au over on Twitter. Ya'll are the reason I actually wrote this, and I am very thankful so thank you very, very, very much. You guys are the best! <3333333  
> Also, Hanakotoba is a Japanese form of the language of flowers - just to let you guys know.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! May I come back soon with other fics lol  
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I hope you're having a nice morning/day/night! Until next time, bye-bye!!


End file.
